Everything for Nothing
by joaneflo
Summary: Rumah baru sakura besar dan indah. Tapi juga menyeramkan. Ia tidak begitu menyukainya namun harus menempatinya. /"apa kau hantu?" "bukan, hanya tak terlihat." "kenapa?" "karna aku menginginkan segalanya makanya mereka mengambil segalanya. I'm just nothing."
1. Chapter 1

"GONE. The saddest word in the language, in any language." – mark slouka

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menekukkan lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya disela kedua pahanya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sebuah pohon tua kering tak berbunga ataupun daun. kegelapan begitu pekat, hanya cahaya rembulan yg bersinar, kesunyian menambah kelamnya malam, hanya dedaunan dan angin yg dengan merdunya melantunkan melodi lembutnya. Namun tidak bagi lelaki cilik itu. tak ada cahaya, hanya kesunyian dan hitamnya malam. Jika ada suara, itu hanyalah rintihan hatinya, hanyalah suara jatuhnya liquid bening dari netranya, hanya suara isakan tangisnya. Hanya kegelapan yg menemaninya, karna cahayanya sudah pergi. Baginya sudah tidak ada matahari dalam hidupnya, karna kedua mataharinya sudah pergi jauh ketempat yg tak bisa dikunjunginya. Kedua orangtuanya telah pergi.

"ayah. Ibu." rintih naruto. dadanya sakit, sangat sakit. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk siap kehilangan kedua mataharinya.

"apa kau sedih?"

Sebuah suara feminim terdengar entah dari mana, namun cukup dekat.

"yah." Jawab naruto polos tanpa mencari tahu darimana asalnya. Hatinya terlalu sibuk menyesali kehidupan suramnya.

"kenapa?" dengar suara itu lagi.

"karna aku kehilangan segalanya."

"benarkah? Apa kau ingin memiliki segalanya lagi?"

"bisakah?" naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Merasa tertarik dengan tawaran suara itu barusan. Namun irisnya tak menemukan apapun, hanya aroma sakura yg sedikit hinggap dalam indra penghidunya.

"tentu saja." jawab suara itu begitu meyakinkan.

"siapa kau?" Naruto kembali mencari asal suara itu, kepalanya ia lenggangkan ke segala direksi yg ada. namun nihil.

"siapa aku? Tak usah dipikirkan. Fokus pada apa yg kauinginkan."

tentu saja. naruto seharusnya tak peduli dengan asal suara itu, dan memang ia tak peduli. Yg dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah kedua orang tuanya.

"jadi apa yg harus kulakukan?"

"kau harus kehilangan yg tersisa."

Naruto tak mengerti dengan maksud suara itu. tapi jika ada yg ia inginkan, ia hanya ingin keduaorang tuanya kembali karna mereka adalah segalanya, dan ketika segalanya pergi, tidak ada yg tersisa. Tidak ada. Dan jika ada yg ingin mengambil yg tersisa, ambilah, karna baginya memang tidak ada yg tersisa.

"jadi, apa kau ingin memiliki segalanya tapi kehilangan yg tersisa atau tidak kehilangan apapun tapi kehilangan kesempatan untuk memiliki segalanya? Apa pilihanmu?"

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Semangat yg sekilas terpancar dari netranya kembali pudar. "aku hanya ingin memiliki segalanyaku lagi."

"kalau begitu aku akan meminjam yg tersisa sampai kau memiliki segalanya."

Naruto kembali mengangkat kepala dan dengan semangat berbicara kesegala arah, berharap sosok yg tak terlihat itu mendengar kesungguhannya. "kau ingin harta? Ambilah. Kau ingin rumah ini? ambilah. Asalkan aku bisa memiliki segalanya lagi, aku tak keberatan kehilangan semuanya."

"oh dear" suara itu terdengar melembut "aku tidak ingin harta ataupun rumah dan sebagainya. Sebagai ganti sesuatu yg berharga, aku harus megambil yg berharga."

Salah satu sudut bibir naruto terangkat. "tak ada yg berharga. Tak ada yg tersisa. Jika ada yg ingin kau ambil, ambillah. aku tak membutuhkannya."

"tentu kau membutuhkan yg akanku ambil, itu sebabnya aku hanya akan meminjamnya. Dengar, ketika seseorang yg berharga dapat melihat yg tersisa dari yg tersisa yg telah diambil, saat bunga sakura mekar, saat kau memiliki segalanya, saat itu yg tersisa akan kembali."

Kedua alisnya bertaut menyematkan sedikit kerutan di dahi porselennya. Bingung. "apa maksudmu?"

"ketika seseorang yg berharga dapat melihat yg tersisa dari yg tersisa yg telah diambil, saat bunga sakura mekar, saat kau memiliki segalanya, saat itu yg tersisa akan kembali."

suara itu semakin mengecil.

"hei! Apa maksudmu?" suara naruto meninggi semakin membuatnya terdengar lebih feminim.

"ketika seseorang yg berharga dapat melihat yg tersisa dari yg tersisa yg telah diambil, saat bunga sakura mekar, saat kau memiliki segalanya, saat itu yg tersisa akan kembali."

Suara itu semakin menjauh.

"hei! Kemana kau pergi? Apa maksudmu?"

"ketika seseorang yg berharga dapat melihat yg tersisa dari yg tersisa yg telah diambil, saat bunga sakura mekar, saat kau memiliki segalanya, saat itu yg tersisa akan kembali."

Semakin mengecil hingga akhirnya menghilang. Meninggalkan naruto dengan sejuta kebingungan. Apa yg ingin diambil? Apa maksudnya seseorang yg berharga? Apa itu yg tersisa dari yg tersisa yg telah diambil? Apa maksudnya? Naruto tak mengerti semuanya, namun setidaknya otak ciliknya cukup pintar untuk merekam hampir seluruh dari isi percakapannya barusan walaupun tak cukup pintar untuk paham. Namun hal itu tak masalah, waktu memberitahunya, waktu menjelaskannya ketika dipagi hari lelaki cilik itu bangun dan paham benar apa yg telah hilang dari dirinya. Sesuatu yg berharga yg dibutuhkannya. Sesuatu yg tersisa. Dirinya sendiri.

Hey, pernah mendengar cerita tentang rumah sakura? Maksudku, rumah merah dengan bunga sakura didepannya. Tidak pernah? Astaga, kau ketinggalan. Mau dengar? Katanya rumah itu penuh dengan kejadian mistis, setiap pemilik dari rumah itu selalu mengalami hal-hal yg berbau misteri, bahkan beberapa tahun terakhir banyak yg berkata kalau rumah itu berpenghuni, padahal tidak. Aneh bukan? Tidak ada yg mengingat kapan rumah klasik nan besar itu didirikan atau siapa pemilik pertamanya, karna rumah itu selalu berpindah tangan hampir setiap tahunnya. Dan masih banyak lagi mitos lain tentang rumah itu. oh ya, aku juga punya cerita menarik tentang pohon sakura besar didepan rumah itu, katanya jika kau tertidur dan memohon sesuatu dibawah pohon itu, harapanmu akan terkabul saat bunga sakura dari pohon itu mekar. Mau coba?

Langkah sakura terhenti dipintu gerbang besar yg tampak usang dan berkarat. Ia menjatuhkan tas berat besar bewarna hitam ketanah. Pegal. Tepat didepan sakura sebuah rumah besar bercatmerah bergaya klasik dan beberapa pohon rindang didepannya. Well, ada satu pohon yg tampaknya tidak serindang yg lain, atau bahkan bisa dibilang tidak rindang sama skali karna tidak tampak satu daun, bunga, atau buahpun yg melekat dirantingnya. Pohon apel? Entahlah, gadis itu tak peduli, karna yg ia pedulikan saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa rumah besar, rindang, usang, nan menyeramkan ini adalah rumah barunya bersama keluarganya. Yah, rumah keluarga kecil haruno. sakura tidak terlalu suka dengan rumah ini, selain kenyataan bahwa rumah ini tampak menyeramkan dan sudah sangat lama tidak ditinggali, selain itu ada banyak gosip aneh yg beredar mengenai rumah klasik ini. jujur saja, walaupun telah lama bergelut didunia kesehatan karna ia adalah seorang dokter muda, tapi bukan berarti ia sudah terbiasa dengan sesuatu yg berbau hantu ataupun sebagainya. Seandainya saja perusahaan ayahnya tidak harus memberikan perintah aneh bin ajaib dengan menjaga dan merawat rumah yg katanya aset perusahaan. Ayolah, menjaga tidak harus tinggal dan menetap bukan? Dan lagi, kenapa mereka tidak tinggal saja dirumah ini, toh rumah ini besar dan indah- dan menyeramkan. Mungkin mereka hanya takut. Dasar penakut. Tapi setidaknya tinggal dirumah ini lebih baik daripada tinggal sendiri, sakura tak bisa membayangkan dirinya yg harus mengurusi diri sendiri saat ia terlalu sibuk pada urusan kampus dan rumah sakit, bagaimanapun juga ia belum resmi menjadi dokter dan lebih lagi ia ada ditahap dalam pendidikannya dimana banyak calon dokter ingin menyerah sakin ribet dan sulitnya ia bahkan pernah tiga hari tidak tidur karna harus _jaga, _menjadi koas atau dokter muda memang yg paling tidak menyenangkan_._ Well, setidaknya segi positifnya lagi letak rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak dipungkiri walaupun menyeramkan rumah ini tetap besar dan indah.

"sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja? kenapa berhenti? Ayahmu sudah membuka pintu rumah baru kita."

Suara mebuki membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. Sakura mendapati sosok ibunya yg hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"yah. hanya agak pegal, tas ini agak berat." Sakura tersenyum simpul. Tak ingin ibunya khawatir.

"kalau begitu akan kupanggil ayahmu untuk membawakan tasmu itu, kau tunggu saja disitu."

"tidak usah, aku bisa mengangkatnya sendiri. " sakura meraih tasnya kembali dari tanah. Jujur saja, ia benci selalu dianggap gadis kecil yg lemah. "Memang agak berat tapi aku masih bisa mengangkatnya." Suara sakura agak dipaksakan. Berbicara sambil mengangkat beban berat memang bukan hal yg mudah.

"kau yakin?" ibu sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"o tentu saja." jawab sakura sembari tersenyum meyakinkan.

"ok." mebuki membalas senyuman sakura hingga kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kembali meninggalkan sakura yg sedang berfikir bagaimana cara mengangkat barang-barangnya yg tidak sedikit dan tidak ringan.

Sakura melepas kembali tas besarnya dan merenggangkan tangannya hingga kemudian mengambil napas panjang untuk ancang-ancang mengangkatnya kembali.

"semangat!" sakura mendengus, jemarinya sekali lagi meraih tas besarnya.

Hanya butuh sepersekian detik hingga tas besar yg penuh dengan peralatan kecantikan dan pakaian gadis itu terangkat, dahi sakura berkerut ketika menyadari tas besar yg beratnya luarbiasa sebelumnya kini terasa bahkan jauh lebih ringan dari tas gendong yg kuliahnya.

"Ah, mungkin sebelumnya otot-otot ini hanya belum terbiasa." Tilah sakura tak ingin berpikiran negatif.

"done! 3 tas dan 3 kardus." Sakura melepas tas besarnya dikamar barunya.

Gadis itu berdecak. "ternyata tak sesulit yg dibayangkan." Netranya menyorot setiap sudut kamarnya. Sakura terpesona dengan yg dilihatnya, Kamar berdiameter 5*5 m itu tidak seperti sudah lama ditinggal pemiliknya begitupun ruangan yg lain. Bersih dan rapih. Dinding bercatkan warna softpink senada dengan lantai,dinding dan prabotan yg bergaya klasik. Cantik, bahkan sangat cantik, ruangan itu seperti sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya khusus untuknya. Dan hei! Ada glowing in the dark. "sepertinya tiap malam aku akan bermimpi indah." Monolog sakura. Ia mulai menyukai rumah barunya.

"ah! Ternyata kau suka."

Mata sakura terbelalak, ia yakin mendengar sebuah suara bisikan. Dengan cepat sakura memalingkan wajahnya mencari sumber suara itu.

"sakura, bisakah kau membantuku didapur? Ayahmu sedang sibuk menata ruang tamu dan aku harus memasang bola lampu tapi tubuhku tidak sampai."

Sakura menarik napas diblakangnya berdiri ibunya dengan wajah yg sedikit kewalahan. Mungkin karna ia terlalu sibuk terpesona pada kamar barunya sampai tak menyadari ibunya yg sudah tepat diblakangnya. Tapi aneh, suara sebelumnya berbeda dengan suara ibunya, ah mungkin hanya salah dengar. Mungkin.

Sakura berdiri dan mengikuti ibunya. sebelum keluar ia menarik pegangan pintu dan menutupnya dengan lembut.

Gadis berambut pink hampir senada dengan bunga sakura itu berjalan tepat dibelakang ibunya. sekilas ia menatap sosok ibunya didepannya. Ia dan ibunya sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dalam hal tinggi, ia hanya sedikit lebih tinggi. Sedikit. Tapi bukanlah aneh wanita tua itu menyuruhnya, wanita itu terlalu penakut, khususnya untuk terjatuh dan melukai tubuhnya, well, itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya ketika ibunya memasang lampu dan terjatuh, tulang belakangnya harus direhabilitasi dalam beberapa tahun bahkan ketika sembuh ia masih saja mengeluh kesakitan. Trauma. Tentu saja, tidak heran jika ia memilih sakura untuk melakukannya.

Pandangan sakura teralih pada setiap sudut ruangan yg dialuinya. Cantik dan klasik, selain itu rapih dan bersih. Sepertinya petugas pembersih dari perusahaan sudah mendahului mereka. hampir setiap ruangan bercatkan putih susu, berbeda dengan bagian luar yg berwarna merah. sakura kembali terpesona dengan apa yg dilihatnya, karna terlalu fokus mengangkat barang-barang sebelumnya ia bahkan tidak menyadari indahnya rumah barunya. Beberapa lukisan tertata rapi disetiap sudutnya, guci-guci besar nan indah dipajang dibeberapa tempat. ukiran dinding dan pahatan pada beberapa prabotan maupun tangga sangat cantik. Lampu-lampu kristal yg menggantung di beberapa ruanganpun tak kalah cantiknya. Astaga, tempat ini bahkan punya perapian. sangat aneh jika tempat seindah ini tak ada yg mau menempatinya.

"sangat cantikkan?"

Langkah sakura terhenti. Bisian itu. suara itu. tidak, ia tidak salah dengar. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Sontak bulu kuduk sakura berdiri. Tunggu dulu, apa yg baru saja didengarnya. Apakah? Mata sakura membesar, menampakkan emeraldnya dengan jelas.

"sakura, ada apa? Ngomong-ngomong, cantikkan?"

Sakura memandang direksi didepannya. Suara ibunya kembali menyadarkannya. Cantikkan? Ah, mungkin ia benar-benar hanya salah dengar. Mungkin.

"ada yg salah sakura?" tanya mebuki bingung dengan reaksi yg baru saja ditunjukkan anaknya.

"tidak. Hanya sedikit terpesona. Kau tahu, rumah ini benar-benar sangat indah."

Senyum mubuki merekah. "kau menyukainya kan? Yah, akupun menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya." Kata mebuki begitu bersemangat.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Untuk rumah secantik ini keluarga mana yg tidak akan menyukainnya. Sangat aneh malahan jika tempat secantik ini telah lama tidak ditempati. Ah, mungkin karna 'aset perusahaan'. Tapi hei, bagaimana dengan gosip yg sering beredar?

Bulu kuduk sakura kembali berdiri.

Ah, mungkin hanya karna lama tidak ditempati.

Sakura menggeleng-geleng kecil kepalanya. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negaifnya. Masih ada banyak hal yg harus ia kerjakan.

"jadi, lampu mana yg harus dipasang?"

Mebuki berbalik, menunjuk direksi ruangan didepan mereka.

"sedikit lagi."

Keringat mulai bercucuran membasahi kulit mulus sakura. Kedua tangannya yg menggenggam bola lampu bulat dengan gigihnya di angkat keudara mencoba meraih tempat seharusnya bola lampu itu, namun dengan kaki yg sudah dijinjit tampaknya masih kurang – bukan usahanya, ia hanya kurang tinggi untuk menyaingi tingginya ubun-ubun ruangan megah itu.

"sakura, apa kau butuh tambahan kursi lagi?"

Sakura menurunkan tangannya, dengan seketika tubuhnya merileks. Napasnya sedikit memburu. "yah, sepertinya."

Dua meja dan lima kursi plastik, dan tubuh semampai sakura yg sebenarnya diatas rata-rata wanita jepang, namun sepertinya belum cukup untuk menandingi tingginya ubun-ubun ruangan dengan perapian itu, tak seperti dapur yg atapnya hanya berjarak tiga meter dari lantai, ruangan ini jauh lebih tinggi - walaupun tak bisa menandingi ruangan tamu yg hampir dua kali tingginya dari ruangan itu, jujur saja gadis itu tak bisa membayangkan jika harus memasang bola lampu diketinggian sedasyat itu, untuk ubun-ubun ruangan ini saja ia sudah hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dengan bangku plastik yg sudah mencapai lima.

"tunggu sebentar kuambil dulu." Ucap ibu sakura seraya berjalan menuju ruangan disebalah kirinya.

"jangan lama-lama. Aku bisa jatuh jika tidak ada yg menahanku."

"tentu saja."

Sakura menatap punggung ibunya berlari kecil kearah ruang tamu dan menghilang ketika menaiki tangga. Ayolah mana ada orang tua yg rela meninggalkan anaknya diatas dua meja dan lima kursi plastik, bagaimana jika ia jatuh? Oh tentu saja ada, itulah ibunya. mata sakura menatap lantai dan jelas saja ketinggian menakuti gadis bermata emerald itu. ia menyesal tidak turun dulu, semoga saja ibunya tidak lama.

Tapi sepertinya harapannya tidak terwujud, sudah lebih dari 5 menit dan tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun dari sosok wanita setengah baya yg menuruni tangga. Berdiri menjaga keseimbangan dan tak bergerak memang bukan hal yg mudah, sakura merasa kakinya mulai digerogoti semut-semut kecil tak kasat mata.

"astaga, memangnya dimana wanita tua itu mengambil bola lampunya?" keluh sakura.

Plok

Tunggu dulu. Sesuatu jatuh kepundaknya. Sesuatu yg kecil dan berwarna coklat. Mata sakura membelalak, ia menahan napas. Dengan perlahan sakura memutar kepalanya, dan wajahnya memucat ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok nan menjijikan yg merupakan hal terakhir yg paling tidak diharapkannya jatuh kepundaknya. Cecak.

"AAA!" teriakan sakura menggema hampir keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Dengan sigap tangan sakura mengebas-ngebas bahunya, tubuh sakura menggeliat hebat dan hanya selang beberapa detik hingga akhirnya tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Sial, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yg cepat panik dan tak berpikir panjang. sakura menutup rapat matanya berdoa berharap keajaiban terjadi.

Dan benar saja, keajaiban memang terjadi. Seseorang menangkapnya. Seseorang dengan tangan besar nangagahnya.

Airmata sakura menetes, bahkan sebelum ia membuka matanya. Ia bersyukur setidaknya ada ayahnya yg menangkapnya ketika ia terjatuh, ini bukan pertama kalinya ayahnya menagkap sakura yg jatuh dari ketinggian, bahkan bukan kedua atau ketiga kalinya. Dulu sakura dikenal agak tomboi dan sering naik pohon dan tiap kali ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh disitulah sosok kisazhi hadir dan menjadi pahlawannya, entah bagaimana atau kenapa, namun lelaki yg kini menginjak umur 50 tahun itu selalu ada saat sakura membutuhkannya, dan walaupun sakura belum membuka mata ia sudah bisa menebak sosok yg menangkap erat tubuh mungilnya.

Jemari sakura menghapus bulir-bulir liquid yg sebelumnya menghalangi pandangannya. "trimakasih ayah." Sakura membuka matanya ketika merasa tidak ada airmata lagi yg menghalangi pandangannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya mata sakura terbelalak. Tenggerokannya tercekat. Wajahnya memucat hebat lebih hebat daripada sebelumnya. Napasnya tertahan ketika menyadari tak ada seorangpun bersamanya. IA MELAYANG!

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Hai, ini fic kedua yg ku post. Anw, tx buat yg udah mau mereview, like, or follow fic pertamaku yg baru sechapter- remember n forget. And for Meika NaruSaku Namikaze Sholkhan Ryuukaschiffer999 ditungga yah buat lanjutan remember n forgetnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2**

Do not pray for an easy life, pray for the streng to endure a difficult one.

-Bruce Lee

.

.

.

Sakura menatap parau kedua orang yg duduk didepannya. Yang satu tampak serius mendengar, sementara yg satunya lagi sibuk membaca buku kecil bertuliskan _chess trick_. Kedua tangan Sakura ia lipat kedada layaknya petugas kepolisian yg tengah mengintrogasi tersangka. Emeraldnya memancarkan kekecewaan.

"Jadi kalian tidak percaya padaku?" Sakura sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan nada teratur.

"Bukan begitu sayang. Kami hanya mencoba berpikiran realistis." Mebuki ibu sakura memandangi anak gadis satu-satunya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

Realistis. Tentu saja Sakura tahu hal itu. 5 tahun bergelut dalam dunia kesehatan atau lebih tepatnya kedokteran membuat gadis itu selalu berpikir dengan dasar sebab akibat. Ada _etiologi_ dan _faktor resiko_ yg mendasari segala _diagnosis_. Walaupun beberapa diantaranya belum jelas. Hanya saja.. saat ini terlalu jelas. Terlalu aneh.

"Sayang. Mungkin kau hanya kelelahan kemarin hingga mulai berhalusinasi." Tilah Mebuki lembut. Mencoba menenangkan gadis bersurai pink itu.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Yah, mungkin itu hanya halusinasi. Mungkin kata ibunya benar. Ia hanya terlalu kelelahan. Urusan di rumah sakit terlalu berat ditanggung tubuh mungilnya. Tapi tetap saja, apa yg ia lihat, apa yg ia rasakan... Terlalu nyata. "Lalu katakan. Munurut kalian kenapa aku tidak terluka? Terjatuh dalam ketinggian seperti itu tidak mungkin tidak meninggalkan cedera.. sedikitpun." Benar. Kenapa ia tidak terluka? Terlalu rancu.

Kizashi mendengus enteng, matanya tidak lekang dari lembaran kertas ditangannya. "Mungkin kau beruntung."

Raut wajah sakura berubah datar.

"Lupakan." Sakura mengangkat kedua tangan keudara sembari berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruang makan yg menjadi tempat pencarian solusi seorang anak terhadap kedua orang tuanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yg baru saja diucapkan kizashi . 'Hanya beruntung?'. Yg benar saja!

Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu dengan percakapan yg sama sekali tidak membawakan hasil, Sakura memilih pergi. Toh pada akhirnya tidak ada yg berubah. Walaupun ia dan kedua orang tuanya termasuk dekat, hanya saja entah kenapa sakura selalu menemukan jalan buntu ketika mencoba mencari solusi bersama mereka. Dan saat itulah ia akan mencari sahabat pignya. Wanita berambut pirang benama ino. Yah, gadis itu selalu tahu solusi terbaik. Tapi saat ini Sakura memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu dulu, tangannya terlalu penuh untuk menampung satu masalah lagi. Setidaknya sampai tumpukan-tumpukan tugas dimeja belajarnya selesai.

.

.

.

"Pak. Bisakah lebih cepat lagi?"

Sakura melirik jam tangannya gelisah. 06.50. 10 menit lagi. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya, sesekali ia menggigit kuku -kebiasaan buruk yg belum bisa ia hilangkan-. Kegelisahan tampak jelas dari emerald gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Pak. Apa masih lama lagi?"

"Saya usahakan sebisa mungkin." Balas sopir taxi seraya mempercepat laju kendaraan.

Jalanan memang tidak menunjukkan kemacetan. Kendaraan yg lalu lalang tidak terlalu padat namun tidak juga terlalu sedikit. Pandangan sakura tidak lepas dari jalanan, berharap suatu keajaiban hingga ia bisa sampai ke Konoha Hospitel tepat waktu -setidaknya 5 menit sebelum jam 7-.

Sakura berdecak, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yg terlambat dihari sepenting ini. Hari dimana untuk pertamakalinya ia akan bertemu dosen tersadis dalam sejarah fakultas kedokteran konoha yg merangkap direktur rumah sakit. Prof. . Tsunade SpA (K). Sakura bahkan lupa dgn beberapa gelar dibelakangnya. Nama yg terlalu panjang untuk wanita cantik yg bahkan belum menyentuh usia 40-an.

Bukannya sakura tidak melakukan persiapan untuk hari sepenting ini, ia bahkan meluangkan waktu untuk belajar segera setelah tugas _stase_nya selesai saat waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 3 malam. -Berjaga-jaga jangan si nenek sihir mengajukan pertanyaan rumit. - Melainkan Sakura terlambat karna 5 alarm yg ia pasang semalam belum mampu membawanya kembali dari dunia mimpi. Aneh.

"Maaf nona. Anda sudah sampai." Suara pria paruh baya didepan sakura sedikit mengagetkannya. Terimakasih pada otak brillian sakura yg hampir membawa bencana besar. Ia melirik jam tangannya. 06.58.

Tinggal 2 menit. Habislah sudah.

Tidak sampai 5 detik sakura meronggoh ransel putihnya. Berapapun yang ia temukan. Dan tanpa menoleh lagi segera menyerahkan ke sopir taxi kemudian membuka pintu dan mulai berlari. Sekuat mungkin kakinya bergerak. Secepat yg ia bisa. Entah berapa yang sakura keluarkan hanya untuk perjalanan yg tidak sampai 2 km. Ia tidak peduli. Satu-satunya hal yg ia pedulikan adalah tidak membuat monster haus darah itu tidak mengeluarkan 2 kata. Tidak lulus. Atau yg lebih parah lagi. _Drop out_. Dan bagi seorang tsunade hal tersebut bukan sekedar gertakan semata.

Kadar hormon adrenalin sakura naik drastis. Membuat tubuh dan jantungnya bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kepanikan membuat gadis itu tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain berlari secepat yg ia bisa. Tanpa memikirkan beberapa mata yg tengah memandanginya heran. Dan ketika iris emeraldnya menangkap pintu putih bertuliskan 'Ruang Direktur' denyut jantung gadis itu semakin berpacu. Kemudian membuka pintu itu cepat.

"SAKURA DISINI!"

Napas sakura memburu sebelah tanggannya memegang dada sementara yg lain bertumpu dilutut. Menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak terjatuh. Pandangan sakura tertuju dilantai. Segaris senyum terukir diwajah porselinnya, seakan beban besar baru saja berlalu dari dadanya. Lega.

Tunggu.

Ada yang salah. Benar, ada yg salah.

Senyum sakura lenyap seketika. Wajahnya memucat. Bingo! Oh, kau pintar sekali sakura. Perlahan sakura menengadahkan wajahnya. Sangat perlahan. Ditemani debaran jantung yg kian berpacu.

Tangerin seorang wanita tengah menatap emerald sakura tajam. Tangan kanannya masih memegang pena dengan gaya 'sedang menulis namun tiba-tiba diganggu'. Tamat sudah. Tenggorokan sakura tercekat. Dengan kikuk ia tegakkan tubuhnya.

"Haruno sakura. Benar?" Tanya wanita pirang lembut yg nyatanya mampu menggetarkan tubuh sakura.

" ."

Tsunade mendengus. "Menurutmu ini jam berapa?"

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. " 8 lewat 1."

"Menurutmu kau terlambat berapa lama?" Tsunade kembali memandangi lembar kerjanya.

" menit."

"Satu jam satu menit." Koreksi tsunade.

"Heh?"

Tsunade kembali mendengus. Membiarkan sakura menemukan sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Sakura menggumpat dalam hatinya. Seharusnya ia tidak lupa dengan peraturan tidak tertulis dari dunia kedokteran konoha. Peraturan yg hanya dipraktekan oleh sebagian kecil dokter. Dan tentu saja yg didepannya termasuk 'sebagian kecil'. 'Jam 7 waktu faked' artinya '1 jam sebelum jam 7 atau dengan kata lain jam 6'. Sekali lagi trimakasih untuk otak jeniusnya.

"Maaf prof. Saya berjanji hal seperti ini tidak akan terulang kembali."

Hening.

Tsunade masih terpaku pada lembaran kertas. Seolah tak mengubris perkataan seorang gadis yg tengah memohon pengampunan.

Sial!

" prof, saya tidak bermak.."

"Jadi, hal apa yg paling kau takuti didunia ini?" Potong tsunade.

"Huh?"

"Apa hal yg paling kau takuti di dunia ini?!" Sontak Tsunade membanting pena yg sedari tadi ia genggam, menatap emeral sakura tajam. Urat-urat kecil mengembul dari pelipis wanita itu.

" !" Refleks sakura. Argh! Sakura mengutuk mulut briliantnya. Dan sekarang entah apa yg akan dilakukan nenek sihir itu padanya.

"Ok" Sebelah alis Tsunade ia angkat. Menatap sakura seolah berkata 'dan sekarang matilah kau'.

Oh Sh*t

"Haruno sakura." Tsunade kembali pada berkas-berkasnya, seolah menatap wajah gadis didepannya merupakan hal yang merepotkan.

"Ya prof."Sakura tidak mengerti dari mana Ny. Tsunade tahu namanya, ia bahkan belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Well, seorang sejenius Tsunade tidak heran jika tahu semua nama di seantero Rumah sakit ini.

"Panggil saja . Kau dalam _stase_ apa sekarang?"

"Saya baru saja menyelesaikan stase _radiologi_ dan baru akan memulai _stase forensik_."

"Wah, cocok skali." Sudut bibir Tsunade sedikit terangkat. Sakura menemukan sedikit nada kelicikan dari sana.

Wajah sakura memucat. Oh tentu saja, forensik dan hantu tentu sangat cocok. Forensik, tempat bertaburannya tubuh tanpa nyawa dengan alasan kematian yg beragam - yang 10% diantaranya tidak wajar. Dan hantu yang sangat lekat hubungannya dengan mayat - khususnya dengan yg alasan kematiannya tidak wajar. Tentu saja sangat cocok. Sakura mengumpat dalam hati.

Sebelah tangan Tsunade meraih gagang telepon didepannya, sementara tangan yang lain memecet tombol 5. "Halo. Ini dengan dokter Tsunade. Seorang wanita bernama Sakura Haruno akan berjaga malam hari ini. Dimulai hari ini.. sampai minggu depan." Bibir Tsunade tersenyum licik diakhir kalimatnya, Kemudian meletakkan kembali gagang telepon.

"Apa kau mengerti apa yg aku bicarakan tadi?"

Sakura mengangguk, wajahnya masih pucat pasih. Jaga malam seminggu penuh.. di bagian _forensik_, bahkan suplemen terhebatpun takkan bisa menyelamatkan tubuhnya. Bertemu hantu memang jauh lebih baik dari pada bertemu nenek sihir ini.

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Aku sibuk."

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Trimakasih atas bimbingannya" Sakura membungkuk. Air wajahnya seakan ingin menangis. Kemudian berlalu dari hadapan wanita yg tanpa sepengetahuan sakura tengah tersenyum lembut sembari memandangi punggungnya. Senyuman yg penuh kelegaan.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan seminggu penuh jaga malam dibagian forensik huh nenek tua?!"

Sebuah suara tanpa sosok muncul dari balik punggung Tsunade. Tepat saat sakura berlalu dari balik pintu.

Senyum Tsunade sirna seketika. "Seharusnya kau senang aku memberimu kesempatan untuk bertemu gadis berambut aneh itu."

"Seharusnya kau lihat ekpresinya tadi! Astaga, kau menakutinya. Aku memintamu untuk menemuinya karna ingin kau menolongnya. Bukan malah membunuhnya. Jika aku ingin bicara dengannya sudah lama kulakukan. Kau tak perlu membantuku." Suara agak serak itu kali ini berpindah ke depan Tsunade, terdengar dari suara debaman meja seperti seseorang baru saja meloncat diatasnya.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, rambutnya cantik. Tidak aneh. Tidak seperti rambutmu nenek sihir." Imbuh pemilik suara itu.

Beberapa urat mengembul dari pelipis tsunade. Gigi-giginya terkatub rapat. "Pertama-tama.. TURUN DARI MEJA KERJAKU!"

Dentuman agak keras terdengar dari lantai. Seakan benda tumpul nan berat jatuh diatasnya.

"Sialan kau nenek sihir!"

Tsunade mengambil napas panjang. Membenarkan tempo napas yg sebelumnya kian berpacu. Dagunya ia topang dengan tangan yg dikunci. "Dengar, aku tak peduli dengan pendekatan tidak jelasmu. Tapi saruta sudah melakukan planggaran, dan sebagai dosen sudah tugasku untuk memberinya pelajaran."

"Namanya sakura." Koreksi sosok kasat mata dgn nada kesal. "Tapi caramu menghukumnya berlebihan."

"Tidak lebih buruk dari harus mengulang _stase_ empat kali."

"Kau benar-benar nenek sihir."

Tsunade memutar bola matanya. Berbicara dengan lelaki didepannya memang selalu merepotkan. "Terserah." Lantas meraih selembar dokumen dan pena disampingnya kemudian mulai melanjutkan kewajibannya yg sempat tertunda sesaat.

Jeda sesaat. Hanya bunyi langkah sepatu yg terdengar.. Berjalan kesana kemari tidak jelas. Mengitari ruangan hingga berhenti disamping wanita yg ia sebut nenek sihir.

"Hei nenek sihir. Apa ini?" Kotak berbentuk hati coklat dgn corak emas nan elegan disamping Tsunade terangkat.

"Lupakan. Aku tidak akan membaginya denganmu." Gumam Tsunade tanpa menoleh. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan membaca - menulisnya.

"Sedona cocholate." Sosok kasat mata itu membaca tulisan bergaya klasik disamping kotak, lantas membuka penutupnya. Berbagai bentuk coklat cantik dengan beragam motif tampak dari dalam kotak. Tidak kalah elegan dari pembungkusnya. Seperti karya seni ciptaan pemahat ternama. "Waww. Tampaknya lezat sekali."

Segaris senyum angkuh terlukis dari wajah awet muda Tsunade. "Coklat itu masuk dalam 10 besar coklat terlezat didunia. Berasal dari pengrajin coklat terkenal di itali. Untuk memesannya saja bisa sampai berbulan-bulan. Tidak semua orang punya kesempatan mencicipi coklat super lezat itu. Dengan susah payah residenku mencarinya. Jangan bermimpi. Aku tidak akan membaginya denganmu."

_ciittt_

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Tsunade menengadah. Mendapati kotak harta karun yg ia bicarakan sedari tadi mulai menjauh, nyaris menghilang dibalik pintu -mengambang dibawa sosok misterius tanpa rupa ataupun bentuk. Tsunade Terbelalak.

"SIALAN KAU! KEMBALI!"

Sontak wanita bertubuh seksi itu berdiri. Wajahnya memerah hingga gumpalan asap seakan menggembul dari ubun-ubun kepalanya. Refleks, kaki Tsunade ia angkat keatas meja, merangkak melewati segi empat kayu alih-alih khawatir dengan rok _bodycon_ yg melekat sempurna pada setengah atas pahanya. Sementara sosok yg ia kejar telah menghilang sempurna dari pandangan.

"HEI! KEMBALI!"

Pintu kembali terbuka. Kali sosok yg muncul dari balik pintu bukanlah sosok transparan tak berbentuk, melainkan beberapa pria dengan coat putih lengan pendek -senada dengan yg tengah dipakai Tsunade, hanya saja berlengan pendek- dan stestoskop warna-warni dengan kepala lebih kecil dari biasanya. Cukup memberitahu yg melihat bahwa mereka adalah_ Residen _dari bagian spesialiasi _pediatri_. Spesialisasi dimana Tsunade bernaung.

Hening.

Dalam sedetik wajah 6 pria yg tengah beradu tatapan dengan Tsunade berubah datar. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan air wajah wanita yang tengah merangkak diatas meja. Merangkak dengan belahan dada mengembul dari kemeja putih dan rok yg terangkat hingga memaparkan sembilan puluh persen paha wanita bertubuh seksi itu. Pose yang cukup erotis untuk membuat lelaki normal meneteskan air liur.

"Teganya kalian tak menungguku. Oh! Waw." Seorang pria dengan tato segitiga aneh di pipinya menghambur masuk tanpa aba-aba. Tak bisa berkata-kata ketika melihat _supervisor_ yg mereka hormati dan takuti berada dalam posisi yang cukup ekstrim bagi kalangan wanita.

Dengan tenang Tsunade perlahan turun dari meja. Merapikan baju dan duduk dengan ekspresi datar yg tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Ia mengambil napas panjang. "Kemarilah. Apa yg bisa kubantu?" Situasi menjadi canggung. Indra ketujuh pria yg baru saja tiba menangkap sesuatu yg salah. Dengan ragu-ragu mereka mendekat, dan memilih berhenti sebelum mencapai meja.

" menggnggu . Kami kemari membawa berkas yang kemarin anda minta."

"Kemarilah. Kenapa kalian terlalu jauh." Ucap Tsunade lembut walaupun ketujuh pria didepannya menemukan sesuatu yg mencurigakan darinya. Mereka mendekat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian tidak melihat keanehan ketika masuk?"

"Aneh? Tidak . kecuali tempat sampah yg memang dari dulu berada di depan pintu."

"Oh tentu saja. Dia pintar." Gumam Tsunade.

"Ya nyonya?" Tanya pria dengan papan nama bertuliskan Inuzuka Kiba tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Tsunade.

"Bukan apa-apa. So, mari kita kembali ketopik utamanya." Kedua sudut bibir Tsunade terangkat. Tersenyum simpul.

Kiba membungkuk, menyodorkan map hijau yang sedari iya pegang. Tangan yg lain memegang perut. Menunjukkan kesopanan. "Ini berkas yang anda minta kemarin. Kami tidak menemukan masalah dari daftar obat yg diki.."

Belum selesai kiba berkutat dengan laporannya, Tsunade sudah memotong. "Bukan itu yg aku bicarakan."

"Ya?"

Tsunade berdecak. "Maksud saya, apa kalian lupa sopan santun mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk keruangan seseorang? Oh benar. Mungkin karna beberapa orang disini sudah hampir menyelesaikan masa residensinya jadi ada faktor keTIDAK HORMATAN disini. Atau kalian memang ingin menambah 2 tahun lagi mungkin? Yah, hitung-hitung tambah belajar. Jadi apa jawaban kalian?"

Wajah pria-pria berjas putih itu seketika memucat. Sesuatu seakan menyangkut ditenggerokan mereka. Tak ada yang lebih buruk dari seorang bad mood Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**

Chess trick : trik catur

Etiologi : Penyebab suatu penyakit

Faktor resiko : faktor pencetus suatu penyakit

Radiologi : ilmu kedokteran bebicara ttg alat-alat pemeriksaan utk melihat tubuh manusia yg mengunakan pancaran atau radiasi gelombang.

Stase : bagian

Forensik : spesialisasi kedokteran yg mencari penyebab kematian seseorang.

Pediatri : bagian spesialisasi anak

Residen : dokter yg mengemban ilmu untuk menjadi spesialis

Bodycon : rok ketat yg pas di paha

Supervisor : dokter spesialis yg mengajar residen atau mahasiswa

Sebagai permintaan saya untuk undate yg lama, chap 3 akan saya post dalam beberapa menit lagi. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 3**

Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengambil napas panjang. Beberapa jam terakhir hidupnya seakan berada diujung jurang tak berdasar. Jemari lentik gadis berparas menawan itu meraih gagang lemari perak dengan hiasan bunga sakura diatas kiri, meraihnya hingga tampak sederetan seragam kedokterannya.

Sakura meraih sepasang pakaian berwarna biru tua hingga emeraldnya menangkap kotak coklat nan menawan dengan pita emas terurai cantik diatasnya. Alis sakura mengerut, ia raih kotak berbentuk hati tersebut. Irisnya menelusuri tiap sudut kotak, mencari tanda-tanda pengirim kotak misterius itu. Nihil. Sakura putuskan untuk membukanya.

Cantik.

Kata pertama yg hinggap di otak sakura ketika maniknya menangkap sederetan coklat beragam bentuk dan warna yg tersusun dengan rapihnya. Namun apa yg dicari gadis itu belum juga ia temukan. Tak ada kertas atau tanda-tanda apapun mengenai pengirim coklat rupawan tersebut, hanya sebutir kelopak bunga sakura segar yg sengaja ditaruh diantara deretan coklat.

"HEI! Astaga. Sedona? Dari mana kau dapatkan coklat ini? Jangan bilang kau tidak berniat membaginya denganku. Teganya kau. Kalau begitu kuambil bagianku sekarang." Belum sempat Sakura mencegah, ino sudah memasukan sebutir coklat berwarna putih kemulutnya. Sakura terbelalak. Sial! Ia bahkan belum tahu coklat ini beracun atau tidak.

"INO!"

"Apa? Astaga coklat ini memang luar biasa enak skali." Ino dengan santainya menjilati jemari-jemarinya sambil memuji sepotong coklat yg baru saja ia curi. Bahkan hendak mengambil sebutir coklat lagi sebelum dihentikan sakura.

"Bisakah kau bertanya dulu Yamanaka Ino sebelum memutuskan sesuatu?" Sakura marah. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Ino? Dan itu semua karna kelalaiannya.

"Jadi kau tidak berniat membaginya? Teganya kau pig." Wajah Ino tampak kecewa.

Sakura mendengus. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Coklat ini baru saja kutemukan diloker, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa pengirim dan dari mana asalnya. Bagaimana jika ada seseorang mencampurkan sesuatu di coklat ini? Dan bagaimana jika itu racun?"

Bola mata Ino ia putar. "Kau berlebihan Sakura. Mungkin itu hanya dari penggemarmu. Ayolah, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau dikirimi hadiah tanpa nama. Lagipula, lihat, tidak ada yg terjadi padaku. Santai saja. Ok?" Dengan lihai Ino mencuri sebutir coklat lagi dari pegangan Sakura yg sedikit kaget kemudian berlarian kecil meninggalkan ruangan namun berhenti sejenak sebelum menghilang sempurna dari balik pintu. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Tapi jika kau masih khawatir, tunggu saja sampai besok. Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku kau boleh membuangnya. Tapi jika tidak. Berikan aku ."

Sakura memijit dahinya yg sebenarnya tidak sakit. "Ino pig bodoh. Bagaimana jika benar-benar terjadi sesuatu? Ck. Kau hanya menambah pusing kepalaku."

.

.

.

Malam begitu banyak suara yang terdengar, hanya sedikit bunyi ambulans yg beberapa kali mengadu di sekitaran lorong Rumah Sakit Konoha. Hawa dingin terasa menembus kulit. Ditemani lampu kecil redup Sakura dan Tenten duduk berjaga di depan pintu dengan papan kecil bertuliskan _kamar mayat_ diatasnya. Sakura terus menerus menyentak-nyentak kecil kakinya. Tiap kali terdengar suara kecil tanpa sadar ia meremas lengan atas wanita disampingnya, sementara wanita itu hanya sibuk menbaca buku kecil ditangannya.

"Sakura, Kau meremas lengan bajuku terlalu kuat."

Sakura mengendorkan peganganya. Malu. "Oh. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau baca?"

Jemari Tenten membalikkan halaman buku. "Buku yang selalu dibaca Kakashi sensei."

"Oh. Apa isinya?"

Sontak Tenten memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap lekat iris emerald didepannya. Matanya menyipit. Membuat tenggorokan Sakura terasa tercekat. Tenten mendekat, hingga bibirnya nyaris menyentuh telinga Sakura. Berbisik dengan nada yg dibuat-buat "Sampah." Tawa wanita bersurai hitam itu pecah diikuti dengan ekspresi sakura yg mendadak datar.

"Sialan kau Tenten."

Grrrr grrrr

Tenten meraih ponsel di saku kiri jas labnya. Berusaha mengontrol tawa begitu mendapati nama salah seorang residen pemimbing yg ia segani. Neji.

"Halo. Oh iya. Maaf. Baiklah saya akan segera kesana."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada masalah. Salah satu pasienku yang lalu mendadak kritis. Aku harus kesana untuk melihat keadaan." Tenten berdiri sementara Sakura hanya melongo tak percaya.

"Jadi, kau mau meninggalkanku? Sendiri? Disini? Bisakah kau menunggu hidan-san kembali sebelum pergi?"

Tenten menatap iba wanita bersurai pinkish itu. Tak tega harus meninggalkan seorang wanita yang bahkan ditemanipun tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan. "Maaf Sakura-chan. Tapi kau harus bisa menghadapi ini. Aku janji akan segera kemari secepatnya jika urusanku disana sudah selesai." Tilah tenten seraya mulai berlari meninggalkan Sakura yg tengah memasang ekspresi ketakutan.

Sakura menatap sekeliling. Irisnya menangkap peti-peti mati yg berjejeran tak jauh darinya. Hawa sudah tidak terasa begitu dingin -trimakasih untuk sweeter tebalnya- hanya saja tubuh gadis itu tetap saja merinding. Bulu-bulu romanya berdiri. Suatu sensasi tidak menyenangkan menjalar keseantero tubuh sakura.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura berjaga ditempat yg berhubungan dengan mayat. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Ia sendiri. Tanpa seorangpun yg menemani. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia bersama hidan -pria yg bekerja menjaga kamar mayat- dan Tenten -teman seprofesi yg ditugaskan berjaga bersama Sakura-, tapi keduanya pergi karna urusan masing-masing. Meninggalkan seorang wanita penakut. Dan wanita penakut itu harus bertahan dengan situasi seperti ini sampai salah satu dari mereka kembali.

Grrr grrr

Sakura meronggoh smartphone dari saku jas labnya. Pesan masuk.

_From : Pig_

_forehead, kau disuruh mengecek identitas jenazah terakhir. Secepatnya._

Apa?

Mungkin salah lihat. Sakura mengucak matanya. Oh sial! Entah kemana perginya dewi fortuna Sakura, yg jelas sejak kemarin keberuntungan gadis beriris emerald itu bagai hilang ditelan bumi. Sakura menarik napas panjang kemudian dihembuskan perlahan. _Secepatnya_. Sial!

Sakura berdiri. Menggapai gagang pintu perak kemudian memutarnya. Sedikit berdoa dalam hati sebelum memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan terkutuk yang tak pernah ia harapkan memasukinya sendiri.

"Permisi." Sapa Sakura entah pada siapa.

Hawa dingin keluar dari dalam ruangan. Sakura menelan ludah. Sedikit kaku ia berjalan memasuki ruangan. Kain-kain putih yg menutupi tubuh jenazah berjejeran sepanjang ruangan. Sakura langsung menuju kain putih terakhir di ujung ruangan, kembali berdoa dalam hati kemudian menyingkapkan helaian kain dengan mudah.

Seorang wanita tua, sekitaran 70 atau 80-an. Wajah berkeriputnya pucat pasih. Rambut putih tergerai indah di samping kepalanya. Dibibirnya terlukis segaris senyum tipis. Dalam hati Sakura sedikit lega, ia tahu wanita tua ini berpulang dengan perasaan bahagia. Puas. Tak ada kekhawatiran atau penyesalan. Sakura berharap jika suatu saat ia harus mengghadap yg kuasa, ekpresi seperti wanita tua ini yg kelak bisa ia pancarkan.

_Cyio, 87 tahun_

Sakura membaca kertas kecil dibagian kaki wanita tua yg ternyata bernama Ciyo. Nenek Ciyo. Kemudian dituliskan ke smartphone pinknya.

_To: Pig_

_Ciyo, 87 tahun_

Send

Sakura memandang tubuh mungil nenek ciyo sesaat sebelum kembali menutupinya dengan kain putih tipis. "Slamat jalan nenek Ciyo." Senyum tipis tergaris di bibir merah Sakura. Senyuman penuh kasih sayang. Baru kali ini ia bertemu seseorang apalagi dalam bentuk tak bernyawa yg rasanya seperti sudah lama bertemu.

Wajah manis nenek Ciyo membuat gadis bersurai pink itu sedikit lupa akan segala ketakutannya. Untuk sesaat. Tubuh Sakura merinding, ia ingin keluar secepatnya dari tempat ia berada dan tanpa banyak pikir segera melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar tempat ia masuk sebelumnya.

_Klek_

Sakura memutar gagang pintu. Tapi tak ada yg terjadi.

_Klek._

Sekali lagi ia mencoba hal yang sama. Lagi dan lagi Sakura memutar gagang pintu dengan kasar. Memaksa. Ia menggedor-gedorkan pintu bahkan menendang-nedangnya. Namun tetap saja.. nihil. Sakura mengambil handphonenya. Mencari sebuah nama yg bisa menolongnya. Yamanaka Ino. Namun sebelum ia dapat menghubungi wanita pirang diseberang sana, cahaya handpone pink yang baru saja ia genggam redup. Kehabisan daya.

Wajah cantik Sakura memucat. Otak jeniusnya seakan buntu tak bisa berpikir apapun. "TOLONG! siapapun, Tolong!" Gadis bersurai pink itu beralih mengedor-gedorkan pintu dengan brutal. Tak peduli lagi dengan apapun disekilingnnya.

Namun tetap saja. Tak ada yang pada satu titik usaha gadis manis itu berhenti, tangan mungilnya tak kuat lagi. Sakura tertunduk. Kali ini kakinya sudah tak mampu menahan tubuh rapuhnya. Ia terjatuh.

Cairan bening mengalir keluar dari pelupuk mata sakura. Membasahi pipi porseline gadis itu. Cairan bening yg sedari tadi ia pendam, kini mengalir deras. Seorang Haruno Sakura, wanita kuat yg sangat jarang menangis kini kalah oleh serentetan kesialan yg terus ia alami sepanjang hari.

Isak tangis Sakura memenuhi seantero ruangan. "Gadis bodoh. Hiks. Kenapa kau menangis hanya karna hal sepele seperti ini? Hiks." Monolog sakura pada diri sendiri.

"Tenang Sakura. Hiks. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yg akan terjadi. Kau kuat." Hibur sakura pada diri sendiri sembari menyingkirkan sisa-sisa air mata dari pipinya. Karna ia tahu saat ini tidak ada yg bisa ia andalkan. Tak ada yg bisa menyeka air matanya selain dirinya sendiri. Jangan cengeng gadis bodoh. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau kuat, dan kau akan baik-baik saja.

"Benar. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis."

_Deg_

Sakura mematung. Terbelalak. Tubuhnya menegang. Sebuah suara lembut berbisik tepat di depan telinga Sakura berbarengan dengan kulit wajah gadis itu yg disentuh seakan menghapus butir-butir air dari pipinya.

Apa itu? Siapa yg bicara? Apa... keringat dingin bercucuran dari pori-pori sakura ketika dirinya sempat menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Hantu.

Dan sedetik kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap. Sakura merasakan dirinya terjatuh, namun bukan ke lantai melaikan ke pelukan seseorang yang rasanya tidak asing. Aroma tubuh yang pernah ia hirup sebelumnya. Aroma yg mengingatkan Sakura pada musim semi.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk bersandar pintu. Dipangkuannya tertidur pulas seorang gadis berambut pink. Wajah tegangnya sudah jauh lebih rileks, bahkan bisa di katakan damai. Manis. Kulitnya putih halus, pipi sedikit merona, bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung, dan bibirnya.. ugh. Naruto menggeleng. Bibir merah merah Sakura nyaris membuat lelaki blonde itu melakukan hal yg tidak senonoh, dan Naruto mengutuk otak bodohnya.

Sehelai rambut jatuh ke pipi Sakura, membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk merapikannya. Telapak tangan Naruto dengan lembut menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari pipi Sakura. Membelainya. Membuat Gadis itu mengerang kecil dalam tidurnya.

_Deg._

Semburat merah merekah dipipi rubah Naruto. Jantungnya berdebar kencang tak karuan. Ia tak pernah menyangka efek seorang Sakura yg tengah tidur dapat begitu berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

Tak ada suara yg terdengar. Hanya aroma manis yg hinggap di indra penciuman Sakura. Nyaman. Membuat sakura tenang hingga menolak untuk membuka mata. Walau ada sedikit sekali aroma tidak menyenangkan bercampur diudara. Aroma formalin?. Ini dimana? Apa yang terjadi? Beberapa pertanyaan sekilas terlintas diotak jenius Sakura namun tidak ia hiraukan karna masih ingin terlelap dalam aroma memabukkan itu. Sakura merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipinya dgn lembut. Membelainya. Sensasi memabukkan hinggap dlm dada sakura, membuat wanita bersurai pink itu sedikit mengerang.

Tangan hangat siapa membelainya? Ibu? Ayah? Rasa tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menyentuh Sakura dengan cara semanis ini. Siapa?

Tunggu.

Serpihan ingatan kembali ke otak Sakura. Ingatan beberapa saat sebelum ia pingsan. Benar, sebelumnya ia pingsan. Pingsan karna...

Mata sakura sontak terbuka. Terbuka lebar menampakkan seantero emeraldnya. Membelalak. Sakura merasakan bantalan kepalanya sedikit bergerak. Kaget?. Lucu. Tidak ada bantalan yg bisa kaget. Kecuali.. Sakura melirik sekitarnya. Ia masih berada dikamar mayat. Sendirian. Tidak. Tenggerokan Sakura tercekat. Menemukan kata-kata yang tidak ingin ia percaya. Ia tidak sendirian. Dan itu menjelaskan aroma lain yg berada bersamanya dan bantalan aneh yg lucunya tidak terlihat. Oh Sh*t.

"AAAAHH!"

Sakura histeris, menjerit ketakutan. Adrenalin gadis itu berpacu membuat sakura bergerak lebih cepat. Berdiri dan secepat mungkin menjauh dari sosok asing yg sepertinya telah lama menemani Gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Tenang Sakura. Oh kumohon tenanglah. Aku bukanlah sesuatu yg perlu kau takuti." Kata naruto lembut selembut yg ia bisa berharap bisa menenangkan gadis dengan wajah shock didepannya.

Sakura mundur perlahan. Suara asing itu memanggil namanya. Terlalu pelan hingga.. menakutkan. Tubuh Sakura semakin bergetar. Ia menggangkat tangan dan membuat simpul salib dengan kedua jarinya. "Jangan mendekat! Kumohon jangan mendekat! Maaf jika aku mengganggumu tapi aku bersumpah tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku janji akan menghindari hal apapun yg dapat mengganggumu. Jadi kumohon..." Tangis Sakura pecah diakhir kalimatnya. Air mata menetes keluar dari manik emeraldnya.

"Maaf jika aku menakutimu. Tapi aku bersumpah aku bukan sosok menakutkan seperti yang ada dipikiranmu. Aku sama sepertimu dan tidak ada yg perlu kau takutkan." Naruto mendekat perlahan.

"Maaf tuan hantu tapi jika kau tidak ingin menakutiku, kumohon. Kumohon dengan sangat. tinggalkan aku. Dan aku janji tidak akan sekalipun mengganggumu."

"Dengar. Aku memang tidak terlihat, tapi percayalah, aku bukan hantu." Naruto memperpanjang langkahnya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Tangan Sakura yg membentuk simpul salib bergetar hebat menyadari suara asing didepannya semakin mendekat. "Kumohon tuan hantu yg baik. Jangan mendekat." Sakura mundur dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar kakinya membentur kaki meja dan menyingsingkan kain putih dari tubuh hancur dengan wajah habis terpanggang. Jatuh kearah kedua mata tanpa kelopak yg melotot tajam. Refleks Sakura menutup mata. Ia tahu apa yang akan segera terjadi. Ia akan mengalami hal termenakutkan yang dapat membuat gadis itu terauma hingga bersedia menyerah pada mimpi terbesarnya. Menjadi seorang dokter.

Namun sebuah tangan menarik Sakura. Tangan besar nan hangat menarik tubuh mungil Sakura hingga jatuh kedadanya. Menenggelamkam gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Dan dari sana Sakura menemukan sesuatu.

_Deg_

Berdetak. Ada detakan jantung dalam dada kokoh ini. Bahkan lebih cepat dari yg seharusnya. Dan... hangat. Tubuh ini hangat. Sesuatu yg seharusnya disadari Sakura sebelumnya. Namun entah kenapa tak terlintas dalam otak jeniusnya.

Sekali lagi. Kehangatan dan aroma musim semi yg disuguhkan sosok itu mampu menenangkan Sakura. Tidak peduli seberapa kalut dan gelisah dirinya, tubuh itu selalu bisa menentramkan semua keresahan Sakura. Sesuatu yg tak pernah bisa Sakura mengerti.

Sesuatu yg sangat aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya update. Dan 2 chapter dalam sehari. Maaf untuk keterlambatan yg sangat keterlaluan ini sebenarnya chap 2 dan 3 sudah saya selesaikan beberapa bulan yang lalu tinggal diedit, namun karna banyak faktor, tidak saya post, dan faktor terbesar dan tersering adalah kesibukan dan kemalasan saya. Walaupun yang terbesar adalah faktor kesibukan karna saya sudah berada pada masa-masa sibuk dalam perkuliahan saya yg beberapa bulan lagi akan selesai. Trimakasih untuk yg setia menunggu kelajutan fic tidak terlalu menarik ini juga saran dan tanggapannya. trimasih untuk review, follow, atau favoritenya. I really appreciate that. ;)

Thanks to

Ark9, Ohhunnyeka, Narusakulovers, ginsu, guest, akatsuki24, alexaart, meika narusaku, ae hatake, dragon warior, naruto cool style,leontujuhempat, cherryfoxy13, nanoshinonome, himarura kiiromaru, hoshikirari, kamikaze yugito, aditya otsutsuki namikaze, ai-lea narura

Untuk AGL, jika tidak ada halangan saya post minggu ini.


End file.
